creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Jeff the Killer 2015/@comment-25024572-20180201162737
I'd like to state my opinion not on the story, but on the contest that led to it. I did vote for the contest, and still stand by that, but I wish the rules had been different. The idea was to rewrite "Jeff the Killer", but it had to hit most of the same story beats as the original origin story. I've come to realize that that is a problem, as it does limit the story. Let's face it, the origin story of the character is garbage (though, oddly enough, one of the better stories written about Jeff, which shows how much worse they get), and, in my opinion, makes him less interesting. Personally, I wish the contest had been just trying to write a good story about Jeff the Killer, not at all beholden to the origin. I think Jeff is more interesting as a Joker (or, in the case of the rewrite, Two-Face) looking serial killer whose backstory is unknown. Hell, as I've said, Jeff stole The Dark Knight Joker's look, might as well take the unknown origin aspect of the character too. That all being said, despite the limitations the contest forced on the stories (which, by the way, is why I didn't submit a story; I had no good ideas for an origin, plus my opinions on Jeff stated above), Jeff the Killer 2015 is the best Jeff the Killer story I've read. Keep in mind, I've read a lot of stories about Jeff. It was a thing I did for a while, for some reason. Point is, I know my Jeff shit. Really, this story just took the original, got rid of a lot of stupid, and developed the characters. Oh, by the way, it also has pretty good spelling and grammar, or at the very least better spelling and grammar than the original. I can understand if you don't like the story because it's not your image of Jeff. I don't agree, but I understand. I can understand if you think this story is long or boring. I can understand if you prefer the original because you consider it so bad it's good. What I don't understand is if you think the original Jeff the Killer is better than this one because you think it's genuinely a better story. It isn't. From most any standpoint, this version is much better. Plus, this version didn't lead to these actual stories: "Jane's Letter", "Jane the Killer: The Real Story", "Rae the Killer", "Clockwork: Your Time Is Up", "Jeff X Liu X Alexa", "White the Killer", "The True Jeff the Killer Story??", "Myra the Killer", "Jeff x Eyeless Jack", "Jeff is Back", "Smiling Demons - Wake Up", "Have A Nice Nightmare", "Jack the Killer", "Children of a Killer", "Jeff the Killer Murder Tapes", "Madnesscrazy vs. Jeff", "Jeff the Killer and Bedlam", "Pete the Killer", "Kyle the Killer", "Jeff the Killer vs The Rake vs Slender Man (The Operator)", and "Jana the Killer". And that isn't everything. Point is, the original Jeff the Killer wasn't very good, and this version is much better.